fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Count Dracula (The New GoAnimate Movie)
Count Dracula, mainly known as Dracula, is the secondary antagonist of the 2017 animated film, The New GoAnimate Movie 2. He is a murderous vampire who is the bounty hunter hired by Takashi to kill Matt and Tom and prevent the two from finding the King's crown. Biography He was a mercenary who is hired by Takashi to kill Matt and Tom. The reason for this is that Takashi stole King's crown and tricked the King into believing the crime was committed by Matt's parents, so the King threatened to execute them (via burning by fire) unless the crown is retrieved within a period of six days; Takashi, obviously, wants Rosie to die from a painful and wrongful execution, and upon learning about Matt and Tom's journey to get the crown back, he sends Dracula after them. Dracula first appears in the film after Matt and Tom left on a mission to bring the crown back to the King, he inspects left behind sesame seeds from the Patty Wagon and the two gasoline workers insult his appearence. Annoyed by this, he literally pulls their mouths off before resuming his search for Matt and Tom. Later in the film, Matt and Tom encountered Dracula for the first time during the middle of their journey. Dracula removes Matt and Tom's mustaches that were used to become "men" (which are made of fake mustache and given by Princess) from their faces, calling the duo out on their stupidity on the obviously fake mustaches, before advancing on them. When Tom asks why Dracula wants to kill him and Matt, Dennis explains Takashi hired him to do so, and in his overconfidence, he accidentally reveals to his victims that Takashi was the one who stole the crown and sent it to Forbidden City. Dracula then lifts up his foot to crush the duo with his "big" spike boot, only to be crushed by the Little Big Girl's "bigger boot". After what happened at Shell City, Matt and Tom escape and ride on the backside of the car, who speedily drives through the city in order to send them back to GoAnimate City. During the middle of the road, Matt and Tom see the shoe of the Little Big Girl that she stepped on Dracula with. It stops behind his foot and lifts back to show Dracula, who is squished into a gray pulp when somebody steps on him. Dracula then detaches from the shoe and onto the limo, revealing that he is still alive. He tries to kill Matt and Tom. Dracula grabs Matt by the throat but the latter blows soap bubbles into the vampire's eyes, making him to toss Matt, but Tom manages to catch him. The enraged Dracula then corners Matt and Tom on the car. Irritated, Dracula prepares to finish them but is knocked off of the car by a bridge, never to be seen again. It is unknown of what happened to Count Dracula afterwards. Personality This version of Dracula is portrayed as a evil, arrogant, no-nonsense, cruel, fearmongering and homicidal sadist. He is a vituperative and bloodthirsty assassin who supposedly tries to kill Matt and Tom and prevent them from bringing the crown to the King. Despite this, he is willing to let his victims go if they are able to bribe him such as when he grabs Tom's money and says "It's gonna take a lot more than five...", which shows that he is willing to let them go but it is unknown what the exact amount is because he noticed that Tom gave him $50 dollars which are obviously not currency. He is murderous since he says, "Dracula always gets his man!", which actually shows that Dracula successfully killed all his previous victims. Appearence Gallery Trivia *Despite being hired by Takashi, Count Dracula was never seen interacting with him onscreen. *Count Dracula is one of the deadliest villains in the franchise. He ripped Floyd and Lloyd's mouths off, punched the bar owner out of his socks and into the Bar, presumably killing him, and tries to kill Matt and Tom twice, but failed because of him getting defeated by luck. *He also can survived the effects of sunlight without any trouble. Although this could be because he was under a shoe for some time and the shoe sped through the sun, thus giving Dracula more moisture. Category:Movie Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Mass Murderer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fighter Category:Power Hungry